Only One For Me
by TheBlackMachizmo
Summary: I had this idea floating around for awhile. I finally got around to it. Charley is up in the garage contemplating her thoughts on a certain white martian mouse. Charley/Vinnie -Oneshot- Review. Let me know what you think and if you like to possibly see a story done continuing this :)


_**You're the only one for me **_

She sat there lost in thought as she battled internally with her emotions. It's been like this for awhile now since the Biker Mice had entered her life. Since _**he**_ entered her life. They crashed into her life, almost literally helping her fend of Greaspit and the rest of Limburger's goons. From bringing them food, helping fine tune their bikes and aiding them when she could on jobs to thwart Limburger and the rest of the Plutarkian threat. And while they could be a handful and they could be wreck less, she warmed to them and they became a big happy family. A strange family yes, but her family nonetheless. She softly chuckled to herself as she thought that her so called 'family' was not the prototypical one. And that set well with her. She felt a sense of connection with all three of them and all had endearing qualities that she found in them. Throttle, the leader of the trio was strong, very intellectual and that was why you could see he was the leader of the group. He was definitely the most level-headed and cool of the three. Modo while at first sight might appear to be a big brute, he's really a gentle giant at heart. While he posed the biggest threat and was the most intimidated, he was the most empathetic and sensitive of the group. Very well mannered and respectful. She loved it when he referred to her as 'Charley-ma'am'. She smiled at the thought of the big loveable lug. And then there was the source of her deep thought on this night. The one who kept her lying awake at night thinking about him. Vincent Van Wam, affectionately known by the group as Vinnie. The white furred mouse was the one who made an immediate impact of her. She recalled the day they met with him trying to play the big macho hero coming to rescue the damsel in distress. She rolled her eyes and even grinned looking back on that day. Watching him so full of himself thinking he was the man only to slip on a puddle of oil in the garage and slide into a rack of tires on the opposite wall. She merely chuckled at the white mouse's antics from that day. Vinnie, the self-proclaimed ladies man, thrill seeking dare-devil, seemed very much concerned with hyper masculinity. Just your typical macho muscle head and flirt at first encounter. Surely that's what she thought, as he flirted with her endlessly. But once you get past his braggadocios attitude, underneath lied a very caring and loving individual. The love he shared with his 'brothers', Modo and Throttle was a unbreakable bond that new no bonds. She noticed immediately the connection between the life long friends was that of blood-brothers. It warmed her heart to see such love and respect between the three. And it was awhile after of knowing the three, that she began to see Vinnie in a different light. Yeah he was full of himself and at times downright ignorant, but that caring loving side of him began to stand out a bit more. His tireless flirting, while at first irritated her to no end she began to playfully reciprocate his flirting. Hell she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the white mouse's affection. She had had guys much like that flirt with her in the past, but she couldn't help but feel that something was different about him. The more time she spent with him the closer they began to get. She'd even go as far as to say she was beginning to even feel, dare she say genuine feelings toward him. She let out a big sigh running her hands through her long brown hair. Something had been troubling her since the mice had come back. And it mainly revolved around her relationship with Vinnie. A part of her could not let go of something. It had troubled her for the last few months. She wondered the extent of their relationship.

'What am I to you?' she asked herself.

She peered out the window of the garage of the Last Chance taking in the sight of the full moon that adorned the Chicago sky. She found herself restless on this night so she decided to come down to the garage and do some work when she began reflecting and looking outside the window gazing at the night sky. The garage was dimly lit from the lone light at her work bench. She sat on a stool so deep in thought that she didn't notice that someone had made their way down the steps from her living quarters. The aforementioned martian mouse she was thinking of had descended the steps as quiet as a…well… mouse. Donning nothing but a pair of sweat pants. His traditional mask he wore on the right side of his face. His piercing red eyes locked on the woman of his affection. He approached her as she had her back turned looking out her window.

"Hey Charley-girl", he says softly making his presence known. Careful as not to spook her.

Charley perks up and her heart beat begins to pick up. She shifts and turns herself around to face him. She takes in the pleasant sight of him in front of her. Wearing only a pair of loose, baggy sweatpants he sleeps in. Charley had offered to let him stay the night with her tonight after he had helped her in the garage. He agreed and would meet up with his bros tomorrow morning. His upper body bare allowing her to take in impressive physique. She couldn't help but marvel at his chiseled hard abs and his pecks. Those muscular arms she so wanted to be held by and feel safe. And that face, how she loved that face. Those enticing red eyes, those cute buck teeth , mice ears that helped accentuate those facial features she adored. His left ear with two stud piercing and on top of his head were his martian antennas. He looked absolutely perfect to her.

"Hey", she replied softly. "What are you doing up? I figured you'd be out like a light."

"Heh just came down for a snack. Any hot dogs left?"

"There should be some in the fridge", she replied.

"Cool", he goes to head for the kitchen and stops and looks at her. "What's got you up so late sweetheart?"

He noticed she was still in her work clothes. Not even bothering to change into her pajamas.

"I had some work to do so I been up trying to finish it."

He shrugs and heads into the kitchen to wrestle up some hot dogs. She then turns her attention back to her work bench to work on the car part she was making repairs to. She was so close to figuring out what the problem is. As she worked diligently she didn't notice him reappear in the door way watching her as he snacked on a hot dog. He couldn't help marvel at how beautiful she was. Those long brown locks that went down past her shoulders and those absolutely captivating green eyes. Those eyes he just longed to look into and her hair he would love to run his hands through. And her oh so glorious figure that the mouse could look at all day. Nice curves, a thin waist, long shapely legs and thighs. She had a body that most women would kill for and men would drool over. She was without doubt one of the most beautiful ladies he's come across on Mars and Earth. He has always been attracted to her; I mean who wouldn't? But there was more to her than just her looks that attracted him to her. She was so smart, so headstrong, so tough, so resilient. As well as compassionate, caring and dedicated. She was unlike any woman he had come across. He saw more than just a amazing body, he saw his dream girl. How many girls have the knowledge that she had for bikes? Not many. As he finished off the last bit of his hot dog, Charley realized that he had been standing there looking at her.

"What?"

"Uhhh…noth…nothing", he stammered rubbing the back of his neck clearly embarrassed.

She chuckles at him. Clearly flattered by having those eyes on her. She internally begged him not to turn away but to look at her lovingly like she wants.

"Well I'm gonna head back up and hit the hay. Night Charley-girl." He turned to make his way towards the steps.

"Vinnie wait!" she blurted out.

This stopped Vinnie dead in his tracks. He turned to look at the human female curious as to what was on her mind.

Charley had to stop and think to herself what was she doing. Was this it? Was she going to tell him how she feels? How will he react? Does he feel the same? Is she more than just a prize to be won in his eyes? All these questions flooded her brain all at once it was just about to overwhelm her. She decided to take a deep breath and just go for it.

'Here goes everything I guess' she thought.

"I want to talk to you…about us."

Vinnie was taken aback by this. He wasn't sure if there even was a "us". Not that he didn't want there to be.

"What about us?" he replied.

Charley's heart started pounding at this point as the anticipation had increased. Once again she found herself taking a deep breath trying to settle her anxiety.

"Vinnie…this is hard for me to say. I'm not exactly sure how to put this."

Vinnie approached her and put his finger under her chin to lift her head for her to look him in the eyes.

"You can tell me anything sweetheart" he encouraged. "What's on your mind?

The look of reassurance was more than enough of her to carry on.

"I've known you mice for years now. And well you guys have become like family to me. I'd do anything for you guys and I know you do the same for me. As of late I feel the connection I have with you guys getting stronger. Especially you Vinnie."

Vinnie perked up upon hearing this. He wanted to speak but instead let her finish what she was going to say.

"When I first met you, I thought you were nothing more than a chauvinistic, ego maniacal playboy" Vinnie's ears drooped hearing this, "but…overtime I got to see the humble side of you. I see there's more to you. Your caring, your loyal, you can be very sweet when you want to be. And I can't help but feel like I'm falling for you."

Vinnie was shocked by this point. He was absolutely elated to hear that from the girl who grew to care so much about. Charley was absolutely relieved to have finally gotten that of her chest. Now she waited anticipating his response.

She began to worry when he didn't reply right away. She figured she had done something wrong.

'Maybe this was a mistake' she thought.

Her worry was put to rest as she was suddenly lifted off the stool she was sitting on by Vinnie and was held up in his warm, strong inviting arms in a big hug. At first she was taken completely by surprised, before she melted into his embrace. She felt so safe and secure in his big strong arms. It just felt so…right.

He set her back on her feet still holding her facing her looking into her vibrant green eyes.

"Oh Charley-girl, you have no idea how long I wanted to hear you say that," he spoke as he smiled.

Charley smiled back at him as she stood in this embrace.

"Sweetheart you have become one of the most important people in my life. I can't describe the feeling I get every time I'm near you… but I know I like it. And I want more of it."

After while, neither said much just stood in each others embrace, before Vinnie spoke up.

"So does this mean…we're like a couple?" He asked nervously.

She found him cute watching how nervous he was. It was certainly a change from is usually cocky self.

"Come here ya' big lug", as she pulled his head down towards her and brushed her lips against his. She giggled to herself as she felt Vinnie's body stiffen against hers.

Vinnie initially shocked, couldn't believe that the woman he was crazy for was kissing him. After the initial shock had worn off he gladly retuned the kiss. The kiss became more passionate as the two's mouths were almost warring with each other.

After awhile they broke away from each other. Almost out of breath, both tried to regain some air in their lungs. The two stood happy in each others arms, looking eye to eye, forehead to forehead. Both absolutely content in each other's presence.

"Well guess that answers my question", Vinnie chuckled.

Charley chuckled herself, "You're mine now Vincent Van Wham. And nobody else's" she stated with a smirk.

"I wouldn't have it any other way babe", he replied. "You're the only one for me".

"I'm gonna hold you to that", as their lips once again met.

Without any doubt the human mechanic and the martian mouse were now together. They no longer had any doubts about their future as long as they faced it together, they felt it was going to be alright.

_**THE END**_

_**So there you have it just a little one shot idea I had. It's a bit rough but I just wanted to right something like this for awhile, but never had the time. Feedback would be very much appreciated. What did you guys think? Would you like to see a possible continuation in another story? I had thoughts as I was doing this to expand on and perhaps continue. So thanks for reading. Review. Follow. All that good stuff. Your feedback is encouraged and hopefully it won't be to long before I post another story. Thanks! God Bless! **__**J**___


End file.
